


Time Of Fear

by Faith_Eamon387



Series: Time Just Likes To Fuck With Us [2]
Category: All night laundry(comic), Undertale
Genre: Abominations, Multi, Murder, Mutiverse, Psycho, Time Trave, Weird Time Shit, fuck time travel, multiple Chara's, paradoxes, time dog, voices in my head, worst night ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-22
Updated: 2017-03-22
Packaged: 2018-10-09 07:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10406976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faith_Eamon387/pseuds/Faith_Eamon387
Summary: What's behind Chara's glove? Now you'll knowtakes place one year before Sirentale(Crossover of Undertale and the comic All Night Laundry)





	

“Do not cross own history. Back bad, forward worse. Events lock. T=-J.” Those are the words my grandmother always told me as a kid. I only ever saw her in my dreams though, I never had a grandmother, I was adopted. The only true family I had was the people who adopted me, the brother I wish I had

At a young age I told her about the voices. They gave me advice throughout my life, helping me, keeping me company, grandma said that she once had them too. She said she didn't know why I must remember these words, only that it was important. She would say, “Chara, trust the voices, they will protect you when no one else can, don't ever doubt them.” I listened to her

I grew up to a rather normal life with them in my head, helped me get into college, helped with equations it wasn't perfect but I dealt with it all rather fine. So now, here I am, 21 years old, in Canada, just living a normal life.  
…  
I’m so tired, my head is sort of fuzzy. For one I was held up at work and I’m all out of clean clothes. I’m standing right outside the closest laundromat from my house because it's supposed to be open all night but now all the lights are off. Really, what the hell gives?

'Chara, inspect dirty laundry.'

And of course, there’s one of the voices, sort of like an echo in my head. I bend down to get a better look at my laundry. They aren’t really that filthy, I do change my clothes. It's just been really hot this week, and Amelia, one of my friends was supposed to get there for third shift, she didn’t for some reason so I had to work the double shift. It’s 2:00 in the morning now and I’ve got no clothes for tomorrow.

'Realize that tomorrow’s a holiday.'

What? I can feel my face scrunch up a bit. No, that doesn’t make any sense. If it was a holiday I wouldn’t of had to work today.

'Look through the window.'

I follow what the voice says, trying to peek through the dark window. Hmmm… I can't see anyone inside but I can see a small flickering light that I hadn’t notice before. It looks like maybe someone might be watching tv.

'Is the door unlocked? Even if not, try knocking.'

I'm not about to give up now, if I don't get my laundry done tonight I'll have to wear one of them tomorrow. I slowly try to open the door, it opens rather easily. Maybe the late night staff turned off the lights? So it would… cut down on the glare? That doesn't really make any sense. I knock on the door ad call out to whoever’s inside. It's no big deal really, just a little washing. “I’ve got just enough quarters. Hello?” I realize just how ridiculous I sound when I find out I’m not gonna get a response. The laundromat is dark and quiet.

'Forget about laundry, remove clothes, become nudist for life.'

I briefly consider becoming a nudist forever and never touching clothes again, it is a pleasant dream. If only I didn’t live in a part of the world that not wearing clothes would kill you ⅔ of the year. Damn you Canada. Oh and the whole naked all the time thing could really be tricky, like at school. I smile a bit as I stare into the place, the thought that filled my head destroying the bit of fear I did have.

'Just go in and find a light switch. If it says open 24 hours a day and the door is unlocked then you should be allowed to go in and do laundry.'

Damn right I’m going to do my laundry, this is a laundromat and I have laundry to do, quarter to spend. Laundry will be done. I walk over to my basket and pick it up off the ground.

'Streetlight: flicker'

The streetlight really flickers, leaving me in the dark for a second then turning back on. What the hell? The voices have never been able to do something like that before. I really hope they don't do that again, this street is way too dark. I guess I shouldn't be too surprised though, the voices have always had some type of influence.

'Just go inside. You can turn on the light inside.'

I shake my head, a little dazed as I decide it doesn't matter if the lights go out, I can just turn them on inside. I open the door and walk inside.


End file.
